


First Time Shaving (and another implied first ;))

by nugget_basket



Series: Castiel's Book of Firsts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugget_basket/pseuds/nugget_basket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns to shave. Goodbye five o'clock shadow! And it's his first time for something else too ;) but let's keep it Teen shall we? XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Shaving (and another implied first ;))

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this fic was incredibly fluffy. Even I had the feels while writing it xD So Cas shaves for the first time. Hmm, what could happen in an enclosed space? Haha don’t worry, it’s still rated Teen! As usual, I love to hear from people who liked my fics, so please PM me if you have a special request or prompt for fic for me ^^ Leave a kudos if you liked it! Much love~nugget

Dean woke up to find himself tangled up with a snoring Castiel on the couch. He gently extricated himself, throwing his jacket over Castiel. Yawning, Dean padded to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He gulped it down and realizing just how thirsty he was, poured himself yet another glass and drank that one as well. 

“Dean?” Sam’s face was emotionless except for the mischievous twinkle in those huge brown eyes of his. Dean scowled as he placed the glass on the counter. 

“Sam.” Dean glared at his brother. “Do. Not. Say. A. Word.”

Sam gave him a look of wounded innocence. “I would never!” He protested.

“Good.” Dean grumbled.

“Slept well?” Sam snickered. Dean wanted to punch his brother in the nose. Sam seemed to sense this because he gave Dean a massive grin while waggling his eyebrows and ducked out. Dean heard him wish Castiel an unnecessarily loud and cheery ‘Morning!’

Sam could be such a girl sometimes. 

However, this little debacle brought up the question of how Dean would act around Castiel in front of everyone. He’d had girlfriends before, and he had no problem with open affection with them, but this was Cas. A former angel. A dude. “Sonofabitch” He muttered, evilly, while rubbing his face. Dean knew he wasn’t gay, not exactly. Yeah sure, Castiel looked like a guy, but technically angels had no sex, so he wasn’t a guy or a girl. Somehow Dean thought that made things worse. Sighing, he headed out of the kitchen and came face to face with the subject of his affections and thoughts. 

“Dean.” Castiel’s usual greeting had something slightly different to it. Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was exactly but he knew it had something to do with the   
wordless declaration of their feelings towards each other. There was something proud and possessive in the way Castiel said his name and it sent shivers of pleasure up Dean’s spine. He couldn’t help but give Cas a sloppy smile and a kiss on the cheek, pleased to note that it served to flush Castiel’s cheeks giving them an adorable red tinge.  
He also noticed that Castiel’s stubble had grown in quite a bit. Dean figured it was time to teach the new human how to shave. It should have been at the top of Dean’s list, but he’d been…distracted.

“C’mon Cas.” Dean turned to lead the way to the bathroom. “About friggin’ time you shaved that beard of yours.”

Castiel obediently followed him into the bathroom. Dean grabbed the razor, shaving foam and brush. He smeared shaving cream onto the brush and expertly applied a thick, even coating over the lower half of Castiel’s face. He grinned at Castiel’s miniscule gasp as the cold gel touched his skin. Castiel closed his eyes, letting his face muscles relax. Dean paused for a moment as he reached for the razor, appreciating the handsome, masculine features.

Oh, who was he kidding. Dean was most definitely gay for Castiel.

Dean laughed, and Castiel cocked an eye open to stare at him questioningly.

“I just never thought you’d be the one to turn me, Cas.” Dean explained, chuckling.

“Turn you?” Castiel’s eyebrows drew together in puzzlement.

“I used to be into women before you, dude.”

“I do not really have a gender Dean, if that is a consolation.” Castiel hesitated. “Though I assume, now that I have fallen, I am inherently male.”

The corner of Dean’s lips quirked, as he let the razor sit at the top of the foam on Castiel’s jaw. “Okay enough with the gender crisis, don’t move okay?” Dean let his fingers slide through Castiel’s soft hair to cup the back of his head, keeping his head in place. He slowly slid the razor along Castiel’s jaw, and washed the foam off, repeating the cycle for the rest of Castiel’s stubble. The whole shaving process was therapeutic and mindless to the point that Dean could just take the time to absorb Castiel’s whole face. He burned the image of his angel’s face into his mind. Finally, he used a towel to get rid of the excess foam from Castiel’s perfectly still profile.

Unable to resist the urge, Dean leaned in to kiss the other man chastely on the lips. Before he could pull away, Castiel threw his arms around Dean and pulled him close, gnashing their lips together. It caught Dean completely off guard and he lost his balance, falling against Castiel. Their momentum carried them backward into the slightly ajar door, slamming it shut.

Dean tore his face away, wheezing as he laughed. He placed his palm against the door and let his lips brush against Castiel. The former angel squirmed to get closer to Dean, to deepen the kiss, but Dean trapped Castiel against the door and didn’t allow him to get any closer.

“Dean…” Castiel whined, irritably. Dean just chucked him under the chin and smirked, planting another kiss on Castiel’s jaw, smiling against his skin as Castiel let out a strangled sigh. He burned a hot trail down the nape of Castiel’s neck before nipping gently at the skin at the base of Castiel’s neck.

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was a low, commanding growl borne of need. It reminded Dean of when the smaller man was an angel of the Lord. It put a lump of nostalgic sorrow in Dean’s throat. Dean kissed Cas tenderly, trying as far as he could, to absorb the pain and grief from the former angel. It was as if Castiel understood the meaning of his kiss because the needy lust faded into the background replaced by a longing tenderness. Castiel stroked Dean’s hair as they kissed, just lips molding to each other, communicating all that they could not say.

Castiel pulled away first, watching Dean with a content, loving light in his cerulean eyes. His eyes reminded Dean of everything that he loved. That deep blue made Dean think of Sammy as a baby, sucking on his thumb. It made him think of the Impala glittering on a hot day right after a good wash. It made him think of his mother’s voice, singing him to sleep. It made him think of his father bouncing him on his shoulders when he was a child. It made him think of conversations on park benches beside a playground. It made him think of the shadow of gigantic wings stretching out against warehouse walls. It made him think of an angel who didn’t understand personal space and loved burgers. 

“Dean…” Castiel hesitated.

“Yeah?” Dean stroked stray hairs out of Castiel’s eyes. 

“I would like to continue with the usual human intimacies.” Castiel stared at Dean meaningfully.

“Oh.” Dean slipped his arm around Castiel, “You sure Cas?”

The smaller man nodded, seriously. 

If Bobby and Sam had heard the intermittent groans and other accompanying…noises..emanating from upstairs, they didn’t mention it. Not even when Dean and Castiel joined them in Bobby’s study, flushed, hair wet from a quick, shared shower. Instead, they discussed other options of getting rid of the tablets.  
They were running out of time. Right now, all they had on their asses were the angels. With the absence of Crowley, whom none of them had seen since the ‘cleansing’, Hell was busy regrouping and choosing a new leader. Abbadon seemed the obvious choice of course, so it wouldn’t be long before demons were after them as well, seeing how Abbadon and the Winchesters had history that spanned three generations.

There was only one option they had at the moment, and Dean voiced it.

“I suggest we go to the Men of Letters HQ. At least there we might actually be able to find some information that could help us.”

The other three agreed, and made preparations to set out the very next morning.


End file.
